


que bella mirada

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Showers, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Steve que no tiene noción del peligro que pone su vida a cada día, por esono le dar malo ningún lanzar una granada en un edificio.Pero queda que se tiene que bañar después del ocurrido,lo que lleva Danny a sufrir mucho con las visiones que le receben ante el baño del cuartele 5-0.





	que bella mirada

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HAWAII FIVE-0 (2010) e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Leonard Freeman** , criador da série (1968 – 1980) e **Peter Lenkov** , diretor do remake (2010 – 2018) além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o [**Tercer Festival de PROMPTS**](https://casa-de-ideas.livejournal.com/72910.html) do LiveJournal [casa_de_ideas](https://casa-de-ideas.livejournal.com). Prompt escolhido de [nº 244630#t244630](http://casa-de-ideas.livejournal.com/40086.html?thread=244630#t244630). Caso desejem, podem ler a mesma história [aqui](https://casa-de-ideas.livejournal.com/73622.html) no LJ da CASA DE IDEAS.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: McDanno [Steve McGarrett X Daniel "Danno" Williams].
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa criada e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> que bella mirada - 2017 – Bárbara Vitória ©
> 
>    
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
>    
> Criação: 20/09 Publicação no LiveJournal: 03/10.
> 
>  
> 
> **¡AVISOS! ¡AVISOS! ¡AVISOS! ¡AVISOS! ¡AVISOS!**
> 
>  
> 
> No tengo beta, no soy hispanohablante y por eso la fanfic mismo con todo mi intento no está totalmente buena escrita. Por eso dioses mío no seyan como la mala persona llamada **Pepper** que vino me tratar muy mal y con palabras que me hicieron llorar. Tengan un poco de amor por mi por favor. Gracias.

* * *

Que Steve no tenía ninguna noción de peligro, eso era un facto. Que para el nada ni nadie podía lo impedir de prender uno sospechoso también. Más lo que pocos sabían era que esa su falta de auto preservación no era nada comparada con su amor por su pareja Danny. Ese amor no era solo en el ámbito de trabajo, sino también en lo campo del amor de parejas como amantes.   
  
Sí, Steve tenía una queda por su pareja rubia, por las corbatas que usaba, por lo social que vestía. Pero nunca ha logrado arrancar del bajito algo que evidenciase que él sentía lo mismo.   
  
Entretanto en aquel día ese ciclo estaba por terminar. Después de tener una mañana muy tranquila, lo teléfono sonó informando de uno robo. Corriendo por toda la estrada atrás de un bandido – lo ladrón de autos – la pareja e el restante del equipo tuvieron de cortar rápidamente lo transito casi empezando uno accidente cuando lo hombre se jugó con mucha fuerza sobre unos autos civiles que seguían tranquilos por el camino. Después de huir del local, ello se refugió en un edificio abandonado de donde no quería se alejar de ninguna forma, lo que dejó Steve más do que nervioso, pues en ese día tenía planos para intentar algo con su rubio de corbata, lo que fuera dejado de lado por culpa de ese hombre.   
  
Con odio a ocurrir por su sangre, el ex-SEAL no pensó mucho cuando lanzo una granada dentro del edificio por medio de la ventana del frente. Espero solo unos minutos y logo después pode se escuchar lo eco del sonido que producía lo artefacto. Todos se quedarán en choque mayor aún pues después de eso Steve entró él es edificio y de la salió con el hombre sobre los hombros, preso por esposas. Jugando lo hombre sobre el piso, siguió cubierto de polvo para lo auto y acompañado de Danny ha conducido hasta la comisaría. Llegando en ella fue hasta los baños del cuartele del 5-0.

Danny lo seguía como a un perro, ansiando la atención de su dueño, pero no logrando mucho en las tentativas. Nervioso y contrariado se quedó estupefacto cuando llego en la habitación y vio Steve desnudo a si bañar, en toda su gloria como vino al mundo. Desnudo, totalmente desnudo.   
  
La boca de Danny tenía hambre, sus ojos exhalaba lujuria, su cuerpo clamaba por calor, era puro fuego en ese momento. Sin reacción tomo un rato hasta a volver al normal e intentar hablar con lo hombre que continuaba a bañarse como se nadie lo veía. Pero lo que no sabía Danny era que Steve lo había sentido entrar en el baño. Por eso estaba haciéndose más lento, usando el jabón como se fuese las manos del otro a quedar en su cuerpo. Toda la escena era caliente, sexual.   
  
Se uno  _voyeur_  Danny fuese, habría entendido de primer instante lo que hacía Steve, pero lo rubio aún era como un virgen niño, inexperto, que no conocía los juegos del amor.   
  
En cuanto el agua escurría sobre lo cuerpo alejo de ti, Danny sucumbía minuto tras minuto a sus deseos. El hambre, la sede, la pasión. Todo hacía que lo calor se subiendo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, para después volver al sur de su cuerpo y concentrase en una región muy específica. Su entrepierna dolía de tan dura, formando una tienda.   
  
Cansado del juego que tenían en su frente hace tiempos, Steve decidió cambiar la situación.   
  
— ¿A ti te gustas lo que ve? — Pregunto lambiendo sus labios para en lo fin morder uno poco el canto de su boca.   
  
Danny se quedó sin palabras. Sin aire. No sabía lo que hacer. Caminó pie de pie, hasta llegar más cerca de su objeto de deseo. Lo tocó y como se fuesen hechos de magma una explosión surgió del toque. Sus cuerpos en furia no dejaran de mirarse hasta que lo segundo toque ocurrió y por fin un beso tan apasionado que tiro el aire de sus pulmones.   
  
El agua recorrió los cuerpos, mojando la ropa de Danny, deshaciendo su tan peinado pello, dejando todo más fácil. Un bueno rato se ha pasado, el agua antes caliente ahora decía fría dejando los dos a tremer. Steve, lo más consciente de ellos, cerro la ducha y los llevó hasta el vestuario.   
  
— Creo que he arruinado su peinado — decía al tiempo que secaba a ambos.   
  
— No pasa nada — respondía el otro complacido.   
  
Apasionado y maravillado con la visión Steve lo besó otra vez, pero con más calma, sin lo antiguo fervor, pero con la mesma pasión. Tras estar secos y con nueva ropa, los dos seguirán hasta lo hogar del marinero donde se quedarán en una gran noche de amor que duró ate la mañana siguiente.   
  
Al empezaren comisaría adentro en ese nuevo día, todos notaran lo cambió entre los dos, pero se calarán pues estaban más do que satisfechos con lo sucedido. En fin, lo amor habría logrado la suya.


End file.
